You Drive Me Crazy DiNozzo
by Nightwing Gurl
Summary: Moments between Tony and Kate, with a cute couple like these two what do you expect? TATE all the way!PWP
1. Get off my bed DiNozzo!

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS! So don't sue me!**

**1 - _Get off my bed DiNozzo!_**

* * *

"DINOZZO!! What the hell are you doing? Get the hell out of my bed!" yelled Kate sitting up on her bed as soon as she felt a body next to her , which turned out to be Tony. 

"What? Why?" Asked Tony in a very innocent tone and continued, "It's cold." He stated as if it's totally obvious.

"When I told you to crash here, I meant you could take the couch!!"

"But it's not comfortable."

"Then you can go to your place!"

"It's raining heavily and it's too dark outside." Tony whined.

"What!? You're so unbelievable!"

"Plus the drive from here till my place takes around 45 min drive and 'm too tired to drive at the moment and not to mention it's really cold…..did I mention it's cold?"

All Kate could do is roll her eyes, sometimes Tony can really act like a kid. "Just get off my bed!"

"Make me."

Kate pushed him with all her strength and when Tony's body reached the edge of the bed he complained "Hey! If you keep pushing me I will fall off the bed!"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do!" stated Kate frustrated.

Tony looked at Kate as if she had grown another head.

"Don't give me that look!" Said Kate before actually drowning into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"What look?" he said innocently.

"DINOZZO! Don't tempt me!"

"Oh, relax Katie, it's not like I'm gonna have sex with you or something." Said Tony rolling his eyes.

Kate sighed, "I had enough DiNozzo! Don't call me Katie and get outta my damn bed already!!"

"Naah, its too comfy and warm, so are you, can I come a bit closer?"

"What?!!" Kate was taken aback by what he just said but recovered from her shock rapidly, "Ofcourse you may not!"

"You're too noisy and here I thought I'm the one who's suppose to be the noisy one."

With that said Tony closed the very short gap that was between them and brought their lips together and gave her a wet kiss.

"I don't recall giving you permission to get closer."

"So??"

"I think this is the result of the head-slaps Gibbs gives you every now and then."

"Probably, now shut up Katie-pie and get some sleep." Said Tony putting his right hand around Kate's small waist and pulling her even closer to him.

"Ton-" she started to say but he shushed her. "Shhh…. You can kick my ass tomorrow morning. Now let's just sleep."

Finally she gave in, since there is no point in resisting him.

Tony had a huge smile spread across his face, satisfied that Kate at last gave in, but it didn't last long when he heard Kate say "You better be wearing a cup when I wake up tomorrow." And she snuggled into his warmth.

* * *

**Yay! What do you think of it? like it? hate it? want more? ...plz review!**

**To be honest I was gonna make this a one-shot but ideas kept popping in my head so it's gonna continue ...I've got a pretty good idea on how I'm gonna proceed with this... all you have to do is review and soon I will update it! **

**Next will be: Breakfast with DiNozzo**

**Later will be: Shower with DiNozzo**

**Stay tuned... oh and dont forget to review!**


	2. Breakfast

**Thanx for the reviews, and here is an update! **

* * *

**_Breakfast with DiNozzo_**

The next morning Kate woke up due to an unpleasant smell, she shot out of bed straight away. Something was burning! Making her way to the kitchen, which was obviously the source from where it was coming.

"DINOZZO!! What the hell are you doing?!?? Yelled Kate in a demanding tone.

"Morning to you too! Katie!"

"….."

"Too bad you're up! I wanted to surprise you for breakfast."

"With a burnt toast?" Said Kate unbelieving what is going on here in her apartment.

"Well, you see, your toaster and I aren't going very well."

"I've noticed." She said rolling her eyes. "Take a seat and I will make breakfast."

"It's okay, I can help." Said Tony with his usual charming smile.

'_Don't give in, Don't give in, Don't give in'_ Kate thought to herself.

"Don't make me repeat myself DiNozzo!" Kate finally said making a very threatening expression as good as she can which to her relief worked and made Tony back off.

"Okaaaay, then I'm gonna sit here like a good little boy while you make breakfast."

"Good!"

_**Later**_...

"Kate..?"

"What?"

"Do you have cereals?"

"What? Why? Don't you like what I made you?"

"I do like what you made, but I want cereals."

"Why you ungrateful bastard! Is this a way to tell me you don't like my cooking? You didn't even taste it!!"

"I didn't say that, I just want cereals."

"I don't have any."

Sigh, "Okay."

Both of them ate their food quietly.

Later after they finished eating their food.

"I'll wash the dishes!" said Tony cheerfully which made Kate eye him suspiciously.

"No, I'll do it."

"What? Something wrong?"

"Umm, I don't want you to _accidentally_ drop one of my dishes."

"What? That's so rude! You think I'm that careless?" Tony said clearly heart, waving his hand in the air frustrated, hitting a nearby vase of flowers causing it to fall and break. "Oops."

"DINOZZZO!!!!!" yelled Kate after the Tony who was making his way rapidly out of Kate's kitchen mumbling something that seemed like 'sorry' behind his shoulder.

* * *

**Oookay, I know this is not as good as the first chapter was, but the next will be even much more better, i pwomise XD **

**Next: Shower with DiNozzo... (wich might be a change in rating)**

**...btw, dont forget to review...**


	3. Shower

**Yay! Thanx a lot for all of your wonderful reviews!!**

**Ookay now for the part you all were waiting for! XD**

**_Shower with DiNozzo_**

**Disclaimer: NCIS ain't mine.**

* * *

"Don't use all the hot water DiNozzo!" said Kate after knocking on the bathroom door. 

She heard the shower water turn off and the bathroom door opening revealing a nude Tony.

"Did you say something?" he said innocently while she tried hard not to look down but miserably failing which left her speechless.

Tony was confused for a moment as to why and what was she staring to be this wordless. Following her gaze … "Oh, oops." Was all he said and took a towel near by and covered his waist.

Kate was stunned, and didn't know what to do other than blush. On the other hand, Tony loved the sight of Kate's blushing cheeks; it makes her look really cute and …sexy.

"… you needed something?"

Finally she snapped from her shock and asked softly, "Are you done?"

"No, you interrupted me before I got started."

"Oh okay," she said, "Don't use up all the hot water."

"Ah! Can't promise that."

"What?!!"

"I said I can't promise that."

"I heard you the first time!"

"It's not my fault its you who gave me the hint that you didn't!"

"Oh Shut up!"

"Umm, Okay."

"Finish up fast, if we get to work late Gibbs is so gonna kill us."

"Okay, by the way Kate, why don't you take a shower with me?"

"WHAT!?"

"Geez, don't freak out on me like that and keep you're voice down….Look at the time Katie, if we two take a shower separately it will take longer and therefore we both are going to end up going to work late. But, if we take a shower together it won't take that long."

To her dislike, DiNozzo was right about that. And she really doesn't like a furious Gibbs on her ass for being late to work. So she had no choice but to shower with Tony.

Kate already slept with Tony on the same bed, how worse could it get to take a shower with him?

So in seconds they both were naked under the shower.

"DiNozzo! You're blocking the water with you're body!" Complained Kate.

"Oh, sorry." He said stepping aside in the small shower pushing her in front of him so that the water would run on both of them.

It went by pretty normal and later Kate was the first to exited the shower leaving Tony to finish off..

Well it wasn't that bad she said to her self with a satisfied smile. She dressed up and soon she was ready. And when her gaze fell on Tony's keys she got this devilish idea. Grabbing the key's to his car she exited her apartment and drove to NCIS headquarters as fast as she could. Ofcourse not insanely as Gibbs.

When Tony was finished from showering and fully dressed up. He stated cheerfully, "I'm ready!"

Getting no answer he called out for her, "Kate? Hey! Where are you? This is no time to play hide and seek!"

After searching the small neat apartment, it hit him! "She took my keys and left!" he realized unbelievingly.

Kate was laughing while driving, since yesterday her car wouldn't start Tony offered her a lift home, and since it was raining and a long distance to Tony's place she offered him to crash at her place as of saying 'thank you' and now since she's taken his car Tony has to go to work taking the bus. And boy she knew how he hates to take the bus and that bought an evil smile on her beautiful face.

"Damn it! Now I have to take the bus to work!" Tony complained and cursed all the way to NCIS headquarters.

* * *

**lol! That was so mean of Kate to do that...poor Tony... well anywayz i really hope you enjoyed this! XD **

**A/N: Okaay! so I wasn't happy with the first thing, so I edited... now im satisfied more than before and i really hope you liked it XD **

**Next.. well ..you should wait for it... **

**so let me see some reviews and i'll update as soon as i can.**

**Review??**


	4. snack

The elevator doors opened to reveal a very furious DiNozzo who by now stormed to the bullpen towards his desk with heavy and long steps. Though before even facing a grinning Kate he was faced by an angry Gibbs. 

"You're late." Was all Gibbs stated while giving him the look that clearly said 'I'm so ready to fire your ass'.

"I know… I'm sorry… I…" he couldn't think straight since all he wanted now is to kick Kate's ass! So all he could do was look at Kate's direction who was clearly pretending to do her paperwork while trying to hide the giggle that was so ready to slip out her mouth.

Gibbs shifted his gaze to Kate and caught her eye and said, "Did you have anything to do with him being late?"

"Me? No nothing!" she stated shaking her head innocently.

'_Yes! Everything_!' Tony wanted to scream, but knew better than to say it out loud.

Gibbs didn't have the mood for this so he said "You two go back to work and if you come late to work tomorrow DiNozzo I guarantee you that you will be looking for a new job!"

"Yes Sir!" Said Tony but when he saw Gibbs 'don't call me sir look' he said, "I mean yes boss!"

Gibbs moved away from the working area going upstairs, apparently he had to meet the director in MTAC or something. Though as soon as Gibbs was out of earshot Tony faced Kate and said, "That was so mean!! Why did you do that?!"

"Umm let's see payback."

"Payback? PAYBACK? For what?!"

"For breaking my vase this morning, duh!! It was a gift from my mother!"

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh is all you can say?" Kate is totally angry.

"What do you want me to say?"

"You could at least apologize you airhead!"

"Ha! I was going to! But now after you made me come to work with a bus! You can forget the thought of me saying sorry!" Said Tony crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue.

The day went by slow, full of paperwork and having Tony complain every single second.

Later that day… 

"I'm hungry!" Stated Tony when his stomach growled which made Kate look up.

"So am I."

"Great! We can go for lunch!"

"It's too early for lunch."

"Then we can have a snack!"

"Let's wait a couple of hours."

"I can't wait a couple of hours! I want to eat now! Did I mention I'm hungry?"

"Yes, you did mention that, and did you forget I am hungry too but I can wait, why can't you?"

"Coz I'm me!"

"Stop complaining will you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" she said and got back to her paperwork.

"Thanks to you're cooking I'm hungry." muttered Tony underneath his breath and went back to typing furiously on his keyboard.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Kate almost growled the words dangerously making Tony swallow hard.

"Umm… Nothing!" he said laughing nervously. '_Never joke about a women's cooking_.' He told himself. 'It could turn out ugly.'

"….."

Later Gibbs allowed them to take a break. And so she was stuck with DiNozzo for a snack.

"DiNozzo! Stop eating my fries!" Yelled Kate at Tony.

"How do you know I'm eating you're fries when you're looking away checking out that guy who's sitting to you're right two tables away?"

"I am not checking him out! He just looks like someone familiar!" she defended herself although it wasn't a complete lie, that guy _looked_ somewhat familiar.

"Ahaa! I can't believe you count the fries that you eat!"

"I don't need to count my fries since none is left! And not to mention I only had a couple to eat!"

"Oh." 'Busted! Damn!'

* * *

**Another chapter! I hope it's not that bad, anywayz.. more to come... don't forget to review.**

**I have a couple more cute ideas, i'll post 'em as soon as i finish writing them.. chaawz for now... **


	5. Give me that!

"Give me that!"

"No I wont!"

"Oh c'mon Katie, you do know it brings me pleasure!"

"Well it does the same thing to me."

"Not exactly Kate, you see it's a guys thing, why can't you understand?"

"If it's a guy thing then I don't see McGee understands it too."

"Well, he's not a good example."

Kate took a second to think about it and sighed in defeat "You're right…( _**pause)...**_ Gibbs on the other hand."

"Not a good example either."

"Damn!"

"Now Kate would you please hand it over to me."

"No."

"Kate."

"I said no."

"Please."

"No means no."

"Bu-."

"Hush, you're annoying."

"If you give it to me I will shut up."

"I'm warning you DiNozzo."

"What? I thought you said I am annoying and you want me to shut up, so give it to me and I will shut up."

"NO!"

"But Kate."

"Stop it."

"Kate."

"Shut up."

DiNozzo lunged at her and bought their bodies close to each other giving Kate butterfly kisses on her neck.

As this succeeded to distract Kate, Tony snatched the remote control and quickly changed the channel to a movie.

"No fair!!" she whined.

"Life's not fair Katie-pie!" said Tony with a huge grin on his face placing the remote control far from Kate's reach.

* * *

**Don't you just like this couple?? How sweet are they! yay!**

**oki now review...sorry i've been a bit busy nowadays thats why I'm taking long to update, but I'll try to update sooner...pwomise!**


	6. the last cookie

Before Tony could completely enjoy his victory for getting hold of the remote control it was snatched from his hand quickly and that person was changing the channel to some live world news.

"What the…" Tony started to say only to be met by Gibbs. "Boss!"

"What?" Gibbs said innocently.

"I was watching that!" said Tony. 'and where did you come from?' he wanted to ask but decided not to since it was 'Gibbs.'

"So?" said Gibbs totally not interested.

"So… nothing." Was all Tony could say as he turned to face Kate and started fuming at her.

"Now are you happy?" Tony told Kate.

"It's all you're fault!" she claimed.

"What? How on earth was it my fault?!"

"You two do realize I can hear you." Said Gibbs facing them.

"…We…weren't … arguing about the.." Tony started to say pointing at the remote control in Gibbs hand "…controller, -_chuckle_- right Kate?"

"Right!" she confirmed with a force smile and left the room.

Tony stood up and made his way to the kitchen following Kate.

"What are you doing here?" said Kate when she realized Tony was right behind her.

"Looking for some cookies."

"There are no cookies here."

"Yes there are."

"How can you know?"

"I can smell them!"

"You're such a pig Tony!"

"….I want cookies." he demanded.

Kate rolled her eyes and bought out the hidden cookies she saved for later.

Tony took a seat at the table where Kate settled the cookies on and started to eat them. And Kate started to make some coffee.

_-Munch-_

_-Munch-_

_-Munch-_

_-Gulp-_

_-Gulp-_

_-Munch-_

_-Munch-_

"TONY! Would you _please_ stop making these annoying sounds when you eat and drink!" yelled Kate suddenly when having enough of these irritating sounds Tony was making.

He stared at her giving a funny look for a second then shrugged and went back to what he was doing, munching and gulping –louder.

Eyes twitching, Kate complained, "You are loud enough to disturb the neighbors." –pause- "I mean the whole neighborhood."

Tony looked at her funny again for a second then said, "Awe Katie, if you wanted a cookie all you need to do is ask." Extending his hand holding a cookie for her in order to share his, which is half munched. Kate shook her head with disgust but took a seat next to him.

"These cookies have been baked by –_me_- and I sure as hell don't need –_your_- permission to eat them!" she said grabbing an –untouched- cookie and started to munch on it -softly.

As they came to the last piece of cookie, Kate was the first to grab it and of course it met her mouth, but before she could munch and swallow it her lips came in touch with another surprising her in which Tony took advantage of her reaction and somehow got the cookie into his mouth munching and swallowing it quickly.

And there Tony was. With a huge grin on his face. Satisfied he won the last cookie while Kate was left in complete shock not knowing what to do. As soon as she recovered she started to curse him, "Tony you pig! You son of a…-" but was cut off half way by a kiss on the lips. (...more like a deep passionate kiss.)

* * *

**Aren't they just so damn cute together? -squeek- anywayz I really hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make me happy! **


End file.
